


恶之华

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: *百合
Relationships: 李东赫/罗渽民
Kudos: 7





	恶之华

我去朴志晟家还碟片，一进门就看到罗渽民瘫在地板上，用数据线头扎她的大腿窝。数据线另一头连着插板。

脑子他妈的有毛病。我走过去，俯视她，漂亮空洞的眼睛好像能透过我，投到天花板上。我把碟片扔她胸口，让她记得帮我交给朴志晟，她也没什么反应。我懒得管，往后退时差点被绊倒，一看，竟然还有几根数据线，一头连插板，一头塞在她的大腿窝。

这样很爽啊？渽民？我用脚掀开她裙摆，想看下她有没有湿。脚踩到她大腿根时她突然活过来似的轻喊了一声，抱住我的脚。腿根绵软，是她全身上下可能除了胸和屁股以外最有肉的地方。

怎么，不给看啊？又不是没看过。我笑，马克的手机里还有你们的影片哦？不知道他有没有背着我用那个打手冲。

不是跟马克哥说了那是秘密吗。罗渽民说，语气中却没有抱怨的意思。越被我踩，双腿就开得越大。只是数据线头就要掉出来了，我很好心地把数据线捡起来，又塞回她腿窝间。

秘密？我嗤之以鼻，我拿他手机看了。那个白痴也不会把这种东西加密，哪天手机搞掉了被人捡去，你肯定会爆红网络啦…还是说那也没关系？要把你现在这副样子也拍下来吗？我作势拿出手机，闪光灯在她脸上闪动，一下她的眼睛是茶色，一下是全黑。怎么样？让所有人都知道你是个喜欢靠电流刺激爽的神经病吧？

罗渽民瘫在地上。被闪光灯刺到眼睛了，也只是略略抬起手掌盖住眼，从指缝中看我。眼睛虚起来，里面的光像太阳照在蝉翼上。

我从来不期待她反抗。几个月前在马克身边见到渽民。毕业后我们几乎都没再联系过。马克说他的兼职还是麻烦渽民去拜托店长的，她心地好好。他好感谢她。她很漂亮，因为漂亮，哪怕什么都不做，只是站在那里就令人生厌。

我说好久不见渽民。她立刻摆出笑脸。高中时代那些散在地上，我以为已经像灰尘散去的记忆碎片又重新拼凑完整。

渽民在空教室和班主任做时。渽民埋在一个有女友的男生双腿间，头发一次次划过手肘时。渽民靠在马克的肩膀上，说不要放弃她时。

第二天她在学校见到我还是笑着叫我姐姐。她站在阳台和我打招呼，背光，看不清她的脸，只知道她笑着。

“姐姐”，她又叫了一声。我很想冲过去抱住她，翻下阳台和她一起死掉。

我们都去餐厅厕所补妆。我问罗渽民觉得现在的马克怎么样。她对着镜子，凑很前去检查她的眼周，我笑了一下，问她为什么不用自己带的化妆镜检查。罗渽民在镜子里找到我的眼睛望着，很无辜地开口，因为我不化妆啊，姐姐。

还是很喜欢马克哥。这么回答后，我扯着她的领子把她抵到墙上，说，对你的这张脸就这么自信？觉得每个男人都会爱上你？她一只手摸上来，整理我的耳发，一只手拍拍我的手背，轻声说，姐姐，我们打个赌吧，如果你跟马克哥说你今晚不陪他，你猜猜看，马克哥会来找我吗？我冷笑说我为什么要打这个赌？我坐车从另一个城市千辛万苦来到首尔，不和他去酒店开房干一炮，要来跟你打这个赌？

别这么生气嘛，姐姐。她笑，三个人一起玩也可以啊...

我一巴掌扇在她右边脸上。因为她不化妆，什么都遮不住，一边脸很快泛红。

姐姐...她一手捂着脸，还是看着我笑。神经病。我说，让她把脸凑近，我往那上面擦点粉底，要看上去什么都没发生，省的马克一会儿问。还有一种解决方法是再往她左脸扇一耳光，让她看上去只是酒喝得上头。但我不想。那触感很恶心，皮肤上什么都没有，又热又燥，能感到细微的绒毛触感。手指按上去，血管在下面突突振动，脂肪的滑腻，通过什么掩盖都没有的那层皮肤统统传了过来。

后来也明白她的确是那样的人。是把全身皮肤翻了个面活着的人。血和肉脱离保护，直接面对世界。一根针掉在身上，会像是遭到万人踩踏，留下看不见的青紫印记。痛不痛，渽民。我这样问过，但她只是温顺地，毫不反抗。

那天我没有打那个赌。和马克去酒店，马克捣进我身体时，忽然觉得一切都远远无法抵达我用手指触碰罗渽民的深度。那时候，她闭着眼睛，粉底液被我一点点涂在她脸上，人造的好闻的香气，我好想吐，她的睫毛一点点抖动，我好想把粉底液涂满她身体的每一处，想让她至少装出那副样子，让她嗅上去没有那么活生生地漂亮。那时候，我肯定穿过她的身体，握到她背后的灵魂了。

痛不痛，渽民。我问。渽民摇摇头。我蹲下去，把好几根数据线从她大腿窝抽出来，抵到她的腿根部。这样呢？我问。她开始小小地颤抖，但还是摇头。还是想做那个吗？不做不行？我观察她的表情。数据线头又往深处移动了些，触到一些程度不一的凸起时，渽民剧烈地恍惚了一下，说这样就好了。不做那个...也行。

我掀开她裙摆，以便更好地把数据线头对准她大腿根处，那些藏起来的、很多很多道伤口。

她自己划的。也有我帮她划的几道。

高中她躲在厕所用刀片划大腿根部，能一点声音都不发出。偶尔有很轻的喘息。我高二生日那天她来我家，所有人都走后，她还留在厕所，我以为她只是吃太饱想要催吐而已。但怎么能一点声音都没有呢。

我敲敲门说渽民啊，还在干嘛，我也想上厕所。她说门没锁姐姐进来吧。我进去看到她坐在马桶上，坐姿很乖，裙长只勉强遮住大腿根。我们学校的女生那时很喜欢偷偷到裁缝店把裙子改短，上下楼梯的时候所有都会被看光光，即便如此也不想改正。

她只是脸色有一点白。如果只是那样我就不会发现。后来在垃圾桶看到带血的刀片时，觉得渽民也不会笨到把证据扔在那么明显的位置，所以我一直认为，渽民是故意让我看到。

痛不痛，渽民。手里的刀片很锋利，轻轻一带就有小血珠渗出。我抬头去看渽民的脸，问她。她轻轻摇头。刀片陷得更深点，更深，更深。痛不痛，渽民。我还是没听到她的声音。平时自己会割到一个什么地步呢，难道要碰到骨头为止吗。

等到痛觉消失就停止。她说。

我做不到。就看着渽民自己做。我盯着看时觉得或许有必要拿录像录下来，但又想这一切只有我能看到。渽民创造那些很难消去、藏起来不被人找到的伤痕的样子，只有我一人看到就好。

这或许是反抗。我想到她献出自己，去获取那些男人，包括马克的爱时的样子。那个时候是没有反抗的资格，所以刀片划到自己身上，只能自己反抗那个自己。

我亲了她的伤口。不认为那是一种苦痛，或者勋章，或者救赎。只是很想安慰她。很想吻她。

后来她不用刀片划腿根了。也完全有可能，某一天兴致上来往动脉的位置割下去，在厕所里无人知晓地死掉。因为害怕那样的事发生，我要她许诺不准再用刀片了。她点点头说好。微小的电流刺痛或许不会使她感到满足，但她不是那么贪心的人。我想。能靠一点点刺激活下去不就好了吗。大家都是这样的。

直到高中渽民也还在做公益。我认识她也是因为小学时，她来我们社区附近的福利院做公益。那时候她还没现在这么漂亮，头发剪很短，长得比我高，背后看像小男生。很多孩子围着她，要她手上的糖。她说大家一个一个来，不要急，每个人都有。我装作我也是福利院的孩子，等到孩子们心满意足地都离去了，我走到她面前，很委屈地说可是我没有拿到糖果诶，不是说每个人都有吗。为什么偏偏只有我没有。她很慌张地说那怎么办才好，不如我给你点其他的什么吧。我说好啊，给我什么呢。她要我闭上眼睛，数到三。

才数到二，身体就被人抱住。我有些失望，只是一个拥抱而已。有淡淡的肥皂香。渽民好像也有些抱歉，说对不起哦，如果下次再见面的话，肯定会给你更好的。会再见的吧？

那约好了哦。我说，跟渽民拉钩要她保证，下次见要给我更好的...最好最好的。

渽民啊，真的喜欢马克吗。我问说。她说当然啊。为什么不喜欢。那渽民也喜欢那个老师吗。当然。也喜欢那个有女朋友的男生吗，当然。也喜欢偷拍你裙底的那些混蛋吗，当然。

我很想把渽民衣服全脱光光，把带着微小电流的数据线头刺到她乳头上。我说我好讨厌这样的你。渽民从地上坐起，凑过来抱住我，拍我的背。姐姐...怎么还哭了。她在我耳边说。姐姐，干嘛为了我哭？

我被她抱住时，终于知道很久以来一直一直在咀嚼吞咽我的，终于知道她只是瘫在地上，使她像落在泥土里被人踩烂半腐败的花，丝毫不反抗的，她被爱灌满，又毫不吝啬地混上自己的颜色全数倾倒而出的，那个东西。像蚂蚁一样、电流一样爬满我的背，将我一点点包裹、吞没。

渽民也爱我吗。我抽噎着问。我听到她很轻地笑了两声。当然。她说，最爱姐姐了。

我感到我的皮肤也被翻了过来。和渽民的贴到一起。最亲密、最亲密地贴到了一起。


End file.
